


At the End of the Day

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Addiction [11]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Stripper!Rhett, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: The conclusion to the series Addiction.Link's week of punishment is up. Something to celebrate, something to look forward to. Or is it?
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Addiction [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521836
Comments: 62
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I only have like 3 chapters of this written right now, but don't worry, It's not over yet. Dunno how much more there is, but there's more than what I've written.
> 
> Shout out to sass-and-panache for helping me with some parts of this I got stuck on, and my new pal lilmmmbopgal, and my old pal MythicalCatie for helping me out with the beta-ing. You all are saints and really, where would I be without you all.

Link had struggled this past week, his punishment of being unable to touch himself and bring relief torturous.  
  
But it was going to be over soon. He was on his way to see the tall blond, show him through his actions, or lack thereof, that he was truly sorry for what had happened.  
  
As the bespectacled man sat at the bar, Gauges getting him a beer to nurse, he wondered how long he was going to have to sit and wait. Was it going to be like the night he had been injured, where Link had too much to drink? Or was he going to show up well before his beer even began to warm? Was Link going to be able to say the words to change the nature of their relationship, or would he fall back into the routine of it all? Would he finally be able to say no to Wood’s charms? Falling back into the routine would be more comfortable for him, at least until he remembered the pain and anger flashing in Wood’s eyes. Or worse, cause the look to flash across his handsome features again.  
  
The answer was neither, as the blond showed up just as the dark haired man was polishing off the bottle. "Hey hon."  
  
Link spluttered and coughed around the liquid that trickled into his lungs. "You alright there, sugar?" A gentle touch to his shoulder, an acceptable touch between worker and client.  
  
"Yeah, sorry," he wheezed out. A few more clearing coughs, and the rattle in his lungs eased. "Wrong tube," he offered up a soft smile to the dancer.  
  
"As long as you're alright, sug'," the warm baritone made Link's blood sing. He was happy to see the blond looking at him with fondness instead of thinly veiled anger.  
  
He was also happy to take in the blond's new outfit. What looked to be a shimmery black thong peeking over the top of dark red shorts. Long legs wrapped in fishnets, ending in studded leather booties. A black suit jacket hugging his shoulders, but the end was brushing his midriff instead of following the normal flow of the jacket length. And by happy, he meant speechless.  
  
"Don't keep me waiting, sug'," the blond had been holding his hand out to Link.  
  
Link slipped from his bar stool onto legs that weren't prepared to support him. Stumbling after the tall blond, towards their regular booth in the back corner, he followed the sinful way that the blond's hips moved.  
  
Once they were behind the curtain, Link found large hands brushing along his sides, almost ticklish in their fervor. The two wound up on the bench with the blond astride the dark haired man's lap. "You behave yourself this week?" the words were rumbled directly into Link's ear, making him gasp and reach for the dancer.  
  
The bespectacled man met warm thighs with no resistance, not even a flinch. "Yeah," the word escaped him in a breathless rush.  
  
Even as skin skated along strong thighs wrapped in fishnets, Link still wanted to be on his best behavior. Wandering hands stopped and held onto the man on top of him. "Blue?"  
  
Link blinked up at the tall dancer above him. Blinked through the thin veil of tears that had gathered in his eyes, the small drops leaving cool streaks on his heated cheeks.  
  
"What's the matter, Baby Blue?" In a flash, the dancer was out of his lap and kneeling between the shorter man's legs, large hands cradling Link's face even as a few more errant tears chased their way down blotchy cheeks.  
  
"I'm s-sorry Wood." Link felt like a child, crying in front of someone he was so attracted to. Over his own dumb mistake. That he had already paid for.  
  
Warm thumbs brushed at the cool tear tracks, "Hey, hey. It's okay. You did so well. I'm not even mad, see?" Wood angled Link's head so they could look each other in the eyes. Not a trace of anger was held in his green-gray gaze, just deep pools of concern.  
  
Link sniffled and nodded his head slightly.  
  
Wood leaned forward to wrap his long arms around the smaller man. "Blue, I know I asked so much of you. And I wanted to reward you today, but I never wanted this to happen to you."  
  
Link's own shaky hands reached for the blond, but stopped short before he pressed them into his thighs. The dancer gently took the bespectacled man's hands, pulling the fists open to lace their fingers together. "Take your time, I'm here for you, Baby Blue."  
  
This was almost the exact opposite of two weeks prior, where Link gently cradled the larger man in his lap. Now the gentle giant was soothing him with a thumb over his knuckles, even as tears pushed from his eyes one after the other in what seemed like a torrential downpour.  
  
Eventually, the tears stopped, and Link reached for the dancer again. Fingers untangling just to gently comb through the amber beard of the taller man. "'M so sorry, Wood."  
  
"What d’ya keep apologizing for?" One large hand pressed Link's to his face while the other cradled the same wrist.  
  
"I can't keep coming back here."  
  
The look on the dancer's face was almost enough to have Link start crying again,absolute devastation written clear across his features. "Why?"  
  
"I just can't. I'm sorry. You don't have to forgive me, but you should probably forget me." Link untangled his hands from the blond.  
  
"With a name like Baby Blue, how could I ever forget you?"  
  
"My name is Link," the dark haired man gently pushed the blond away. "Not Baby Blue, not Blue. Link."  
  
Wood shook his head in disbelief, "You can't just tell me your name and walk out."  
  
"I can, and am. I'm sorry, Wood. I wish you nothing but happiness," Link stepped towards the curtain.  
  
"Wait!" he could hear the tall man scrambling to his feet.  
  
"Goodbye Wood." And with that, Link pushed past the curtain, moved through the club and out into the unforgiving night air.  
  
Rain slowly sputtered from the sky, as if the heavens were crying out that what Link had done was wrong. But he couldn't keep investing himself in a virtual stranger. It couldn't be good for either of them.  
  
And like all hard choices, Link knew it would be painful. He had been so happy to see the blond. Yet he threw it all away anyways.  
  
Link didn't even bother to push his soaking hair out of his eyes as he made the long trek home. No Uber for him today. No, he didn't deserve it for what he had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so here is the first chapter! I wasn't sure what to call this until my friend told me to just call it "Yes" which could work, weirdly enough. But I went with this. I think it'll end up fitting better.
> 
> As usual: Holler at your girl on the [tumtum](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/), or just find me on the internet, I'm always around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie shows up to give Wood an earful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So until further notice, I'm going to update this on Saturdays. A little late in the day I know. but I figure getting into the swing of things after my forever break will bring you guys more content.
> 
> Again, I want to extend my thanks to sass-and-panache for hollering at me to finish this, and to MythicalCatie and lilmmmbopgal for their amazing beta work!

_ "My name is Link."  
  
_ The sentence reverberated in his head.  
  
_ "Not Baby Blue, not Blue. Link."  
  
_ Rhett rolled his head from side to side over the small fainting couch in the dressing room.  
  
"You gotta get out of this funk, Wood," Mina tossed over her shoulder.  
  
The blond looked at the small woman painting rouge along her cheekbones. "Don't want to."  
  
The dark haired woman put down her makeup brush, "I have half a mind to get Danni involved in this nightmare, since her girlfriend is what started this mess somehow."  
  
"Don't," the word was half-hearted, holding no power behind it.  
  
The smaller woman glared in the mirror at the large lump. "Then stop being sad and pathetic. It's been  _ weeks _ . You are acting like you just got dumped."  
  
"I guess in a way I was." The blond let his head tilt back away from the judging gaze in the mirror.  
  
"His loss. But you're losing out too by letting him run your life while no longer being a part of it."  
  
The small woman pushed away from the vanity, the chair screeching across the floor. The clack of the woman's shoes echoed in Rhett's ears. "Sit here and mope all you want. I'm not going to stand for it."  
  
The door shut with a decisive click.  
  
The blond let all the air escape his lungs, the void in his chest a shallow comparison to the void in his heart.  
  
"If you sigh like that, all your life will float away."  
  
Rhett shot up at the unfamiliar voice. "Who?"  
  
His eyes landed on a young woman with long blonde hair. Her features vaguely familiar from that fateful night, what felt like a lifetime ago. "Yo," she tilted her head at him slightly.  
  
"You can't be back here. The rules-"  
  
"Oh, shove off." The smaller woman pushed out of the chair she'd been inhabiting. "All you two are doing is moping and it’s fucking pathetic. Are you grown ass men or baby boys?"  
  
Rhett blinked, "Two?"  
  
"Did I fuckin' stutter? No." The young woman rounded on him, finger pointed at his face. "I came here to try and help you two, but I came to talk to a man who wants to fight for his love. Not a wimp who wants to cry about it."  
  
"Look, I don-"  
  
"Of course you don't know. You don't know who I am ' _ Wood _ ', and you sure as shit don't know Link either. Or should I call him ' _ Blue _ '?"  
  
Rhett shoved himself off of the small couch to tower over the blonde, "Don't you dare talk about him like that."  
  
"Like what? Like I don't have to see how sad he is at work? Like I haven't crashed his apartment to see Clean Freak Neal's disaster? I've had the means to look after him. But I'm not you," the girl turned her hazel eyes up towards him.  
  
Rhett deflated almost immediately, "He doesn't want me. Link made that much clear."  
  
"That's not true," the woman pulled her phone out of her pocket before tapping the screen a handful of times. She held the device out to him, "Look for yourself."  
  
" _ Stevie, I feel like shit. I told him my name and told him to forget me. _ " Rhett's voice wavered as he read the block of text out loud. " _ How can I ask him to forget me, when I won't forget him? But I also don't want to be the reason he looks at me like that again. He was hurt, he was angry! Every right to feel that way. And I caused it. How can I ask to learn about the man behind the name 'Wood' if I can't even guarantee I can make that man happy? _ "  
  
Rhett felt Stevie's hands wrap around his. "Please. Help me, help him."  
  
The dancer rubbed the tears from his eyes before handing her back her phone, "Alright, tell me what I can do."

* * *

Rhett shuffled nervously outside Link's apartment door. He hadn't quite knocked yet. Couldn't bring himself to. He clutched the pizza closer to his chest before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.  
  
"Go away Stevie," the blond heard Link call through the door. His heart soared at the sound of his voice, while simultaneously dropping into the pit of his stomach like a rock at the sound of how sad the man was.  
  
He knocked again. Stevie warned him not to say anything, that if he wanted Link to open the door, he had to stay quiet. The dancer pointed out the peephole on the door, and she told him she's not seen him use it once their entire friendship. So they now had to gamble on that staying true.  
  
The sound of the lock clicking open had Rhett's heart lodged firmly in his throat. "Stevie, I said I didn't want to see..." the bespectacled man's words trailed off as he stared at the blond in front of him.  
  
"Hi Link, sorry I'm not Stevie I guess?" Rhett rubbed the back of his neck, urging the part of him that helped him perform to come to the forefront. "I brought pizza though?"  
  
Link blinked his eyes rapidly, before rubbing them, then pinching himself. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I missed you. And a little bird said you might be missing me as well. So I thought I would take a chance. Can I come in, Link?" Rhett ducked his head slightly, if only to get a better look at those deep blue eyes he had missed so dearly.  
  
Pure panic passed over the dark haired man's face. "No! I mean, I would love for you to come in. But you see-"  
  
"Link, it's fine. I promise I won't run for the hills. Promise." Rhett wanted to reach out to touch the other man so badly, ease the troubled expression off his face. It had been a handful of weeks since he'd seen the man, and his heart yearned to feel the warmth of his skin under his fingertips. Wanted nothing more than to lean over and press a kiss to his furrowed brow.  
  
The smaller man relented, "Alright. You can come in. I'm sorry about the mess."  
  
Apparently, a sink full of dishes and a few rumpled blankets on the couch qualified as a mess. Rhett would have laughed, but then he remembered Stevie saying something about Link being a neat freak. "It's fine, Link. If it's bothering you that much, I'll even help you clean it up."  
  
"No, it's fine. Let's just, sit and talk?" Link motioned to the couch.  
  
"Sounds perfect to me."  
  
"Right. Good. I'm just. I'm gonna change real fast. Okay?" Link motioned to his joggers and baggy shirt.  
  
"Whatever will make you feel more comfortable, okay Link? I'll be waiting for you." Rhett took the pizza box with him and sat on the edge of the couch. "Take your time. I'm in no rush."  
  
Link just hummed before dashing down the hall. Rhett heard the soft click of a door shutting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all on Saturday! Or come yell at me on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/) to write faster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I've been sick all week and then yesterday got away from me, and I promise! Next week will be on time!
> 
> Also once again thank you to MythicalCatie and lilmmmbopgal for betaing this!

Link was losing his goddamn mind. How in the fuck did Wood find his apartment? Why didn't the landlord fix the stupid back door? It's how Stevie had been showing up unannounced. And if Link was a betting man, he'd put money on her being the reason the dancer was here in the first place.  
  
First he had to put on something acceptable for having a guest over. But also not show how excited he was that the man was here. No, no. He shouldn't be excited. Wood shouldn't even be here. He said he wasn't going to go back. That he wouldn't keep doing whatever it was they were doing.  
  
One Star Wars graphic tee and relaxed pair of jeans later, he joined the blond out in the living room. Without even looking at the tall man, he gathered up the mussed up blankets and folded them before draping them over the back of the couch.  
  
The familiarity of his own home didn't ease his worries in the slightest. "So..." he started.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not too sure where to start either really," the tall man ran a hand through his beard thoughtfully.  
  
Link took the time to take in the dancer; Wood was wearing a plain black button up, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of dark wash jeans. Not a speck of glitter or glam to be found on his face. He looked like a man you could find anywhere. Link had to wonder which he preferred more, this mystery man whose name he didn't know, or the performer who shimmered in the low light.  
  
"Why are you here?" Link was startled by his own voice, the sound of it almost unfamiliar to him.  
  
"Your friend Stevie came to verbally assault me at my workplace. Nice kid though. I'm glad you have her on your side," Wood laughed.  
  
"Only verbal assault? I figured she would have at least given you some more grief than that." Link shared the other man's smile.  
  
"I brought pepperoni pizza, I hope that's okay? She wouldn't tell me what pizza to get to win you over," the dancer pulled the box towards them on Link's coffee table.  
  
Link's heart leapt in his chest, but he quickly chastised himself. There was no way that the blond meant it in that way. "Pepperoni is good. Thanks, Wood."  
  
Before Link could think about standing to get some plates for the men, the blond gently grasped his knee. "I'm Rhett. Rhett James McLaughlin."  
  
Link must be hallucinating, this couldn't be real. Couldn't be happening. "Yeah?"  
  
The fond look on Rhett's face warmed the dark haired man up from the inside out. "Yeah. Sorry it took so long to tell you."  
  
The bespectacled man shook his head. "It's okay. We didn't really meet under normal circumstances. And if we're introducing ourselves proper I should tell you my name too." Link smiled before holding his hand out to the other man to shake, "I'm Charles Lincoln Neal the Third. But I prefer Link."  
  
Instead of taking his hand in a firm grip, the bearded man pulled his hand up to his lips where a soft kiss was pressed to his knuckles. "An honor to meet you, Link."  
  
Link could feel his cheeks heating as he pulled his hand away. Standing abruptly he motioned to his kitchen. "Gonna get us plates, you think it needs to be heated up at all?"  
  
Rhett laughed, the sound loud and warm, filling Link's chest up to bursting. "I think it should be fine. Do you need help?"  
  
The dark haired man shook his head, "No, thank you. I'll be right back."  
  
Honestly, Link wouldn't have disliked the domesticity of it all. But he really needed a moment to gather up all his wits and keep himself from making a fool of himself in front of his guest.  
  
Pulling two plates from his cupboard, he took a grounding breath. He has this.  
  
Returning to his guest, Link holds one of the plates out to the blond. Their fingers brush ever so slightly, and it feels like electricity shoots up his arm. "Thanks," the dancer offers up a small smile.  
  
"Thanks for the pizza."  
  
Rhett and Link sat on the couch eating in dead silence. Link was panicking over what to do or say, and still wondering why on earth Rhett had even shown up. He could only assume the dancer was being quiet because the dark haired man was making things super awkward.  
  
"Link?"  
  
At the sound of his name, the bespectacled man looked up at his guest. "Yeah?"  
  
Rhett put his empty plate down on top of the pizza box, "I'd like to tell you something. And you can interrupt me if you don't want to hear it, but I'd like you to listen to it all."  
  
Link eyed his half eaten slice of pizza, before setting the plate down on the table in front of him. "Alright."  
  
The blond took a deep breath. "Stevie asked me to come here. Showed me the text you sent her. Showed me pics of a man depressed out of his mind at his work desk. I never wanted to hurt you, Link. I've always wanted to know who you were outside the club. Usually I would never let a client release against my body like you have. You've been nothing but respectful of my work and how I conduct it, since the very beginning. Plus with how hot you are I couldn't help that first night. Nor any night after." Rhett ran a palm along his jeans. "When you told me to forget you, I didn't want to. I had always been curious about the man I called Baby Blue. So when you told me your name and that it was over, I didn't know what to do with myself. It was as if we had broken up without really even dating. I've never felt like this about someone, Link." The dancer reached a hand out to Link on the couch, not quite looking up at him, "I don't want to not have you in my life. But if it's because of my job, or you're ashamed of knowing a sex worker, I would understand."  
  
Link gently took Rhett's hand in his. "I'm not ashamed of you. I just didn't want to hurt you. I couldn't tell if I was just addicted to the high of getting off to you, or if there was something more. But after that week where you left me high and dry, I knew that I cared about you. That I couldn't keep letting things go the way they were. You were going to get hurt again, and more than likely, I was also going to get hurt. So I decided to stop going to the club."  
  
The dancer ran a thumb over Link's knuckles, "So can we maybe try this again? You don't have to come to the club anymore, but I'd like to see you again, Link."  
  
Link smiled softly. "I'd like that too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have my expilicit permission to kick my ass next week okay? Okay.
> 
> Come do that [over here.](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm on-time this week! Thank my lovely partner [Isa](https://justisaisfine.tumblr.com/)! They made sure I actually got out of bed today!
> 
> Not beta this week, but I did try to edit it myself (Read: I don't normally edit and I hate doing it but I wanted to do it for you guys!) so if you see anything glaring, let me know!

Rhett smiled, looking himself up and down in the mirror. After the talk he had with Link, he felt like he was on cloud nine. They had exchanged phone numbers and a soft goodnight after that. The blond had wanted to lean in to kiss the soft smile off the other man's face, but he didn't.  
  
Running a hand through messy curls, Rhett glanced over his jeans and sweater again. They hadn't made any solid plans, but on the off chance he would somehow run into the dark haired man, the dancer wanted to look his best.  
  
Typing in a quick, 'Have a good evening' to Link, Rhett headed out the door.

* * *

The club music was muffled through the dressing room door, the bass thumping solidly through the floor and up his legs. "Mina, what about these?" He held up a pair of iridescent pants.  
  
"Just trashy enough. Pair them with suspenders and those stupid black boots you love."  
  
Rhett stripped out of his jeans, pulling the shiny leather over his legs. Instead of a regular button and zipper combo, the front laced up. Pulling a pair of suspenders from the drawer of his vanity he draped them over his shoulder.  
  
They didn't seem to work with the corset style closure. The suspenders went back in the drawer.  
  
Rhett brushed a hand over his stomach. What to pair with the pants?  
  
His mind slowly wandered to what Link might enjoy him in. At least back when he was a regular customer, anyways. 'Blue' was so responsive to everything he wore on the floor. From dark clothes to lighter colors, from skin tight to layers.  
  
His fingers danced over the rack of tops, he could maybe pair the pants with something equally as bright. Maybe a bright blue fishnet shirt, or even a bright white tank. Hell, even both together could work. But no, he wanted something sexier than that. Not like he got lost on the way to the nearest rave.  
  
Something dark, to offset the bright iridescence. He pulled out a black leather halter top and held it up to his chest, turning to look in the mirror. It would look good, but was exposure what he really wanted? The halter top went back on the rack. Next his fingers brushed against a flowing chiffon shirt. The black fabric flowing like water over his extended hand.  
  
The shirt was pulled from the hanger and tugged on. The shirt was loose around his entire torso. The loose fabric around his arms slowly tightening near his wrists so it was less medieval renaissance fair, and more pirate-like. The front of the shirt had buttons, he only fastened them about halfway before he tucked the billowing fabric into his pants. Lacing his pants shut, he pulled on shirt until the very edge of it remained tucked in.  
  
When Rhett caught himself in the mirror he was pleased with himself. The fabric hid nothing, but also obscured everything. The flash of skin under the sheer fabric would be enough to draw some clients in. The tease of his nipples visible through the dark fabric enough for others.  
  
Rhett padded over to his vanity, and sat in front of the bright lights. Time for his war paint.

* * *

Rhett hadn't realized ‘war paint’ was correct when he sat down to don his glitter.   
  
One of the other male dancers was crowded up against Link, at the bar. The guy was obviously new, and clearly didn't know what Code Blue was. Link was laughing at something the new kid had mumbled into his ear, could see the way his smile pulled at his lips.  
  
Something hot burned through his veins at the easy way the two men were talking, heads bent together.  
  
Before he could even register the fact, he was across the club floor. Pulling at the other man's shoulder, "Excuse me." Trying to insert his larger body between the two.  
  
"Oh, Wood!" Link's blue eyes switched from the new guy to him. "Jamie, you've met Wood, right? He's how I knew about this place."  
  
Rhett blinked, Link knew this new guy? "Nice to meet you Wood, I'm Jamie," a hand was held out for him to shake. The kid was taller than Link, but shorter than Rhett. Dark hair, he was unsure if it was black or brown with the lights in the club. His eyes were light, maybe blue or gray. But most of all, he didn't look a day over twenty-five.  
  
"Pleasure is all mine," Rhett took his hand in a firm shake.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go work the floor, see you 'round boss," Jamie separated himself from the other two men with a faux salute, and made his way through the throng of people.  
  
"Who?" Rhett turned to see Link smothering a smile behind his hand.  
  
"You know, you're kinda cute when you're jealous."  
  
Rhett sputtered, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Link laughed, "I missed you too."  
  
Rhett could feel his cheeks heating, "I didn't think you were coming back?"  
  
Link jutted his chin over Wood's shoulder, "Girls invited me out. They like this place."  
  
The blond turned to see a table full of women, one of them getting a lap dance from Mina. "Oh."  
  
"I wouldn't mind sticking around to see you perform if you're going on stage tonight." When the dancer looked back at the dark haired man, he was taking in the sight of the blond’s shirt and pants.  
  
"Sorry sug', I'm not scheduled up there tonight, but maybe I can give you, and your girlfriends, a dance later?"  
  
Link laughed and it made a lot of the tension the dancer wasn't aware he had melt away, "Sure, Jamie probably won't be around anyways. Was warning him the girls might recognize him from the office."  
  
Rhett blinked, "Wait, he's?"  
  
"A coworker, also not interested in him. Although your reaction was totally worth it."  
  
The blond scoffed, "Mean."  
  
"I'm gonna get my beer, head back to the table. We'll be seeing you later, right?" Link's fingers gently skirted along the flowing fabric of Rhett's shirt.  
  
"Might have to whisk you into the back if you keep looking at me like that."  
  
"Is that a threat, or a promise?" Link's eyes sparkled with mischief.  
  
"Both."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual you can find me over on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/), where you can yell at me about this, or even try to suggest things for me to do with Wood and Blue!
> 
> For once I am sitting on another chapter so next week should be out on-time as well!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently smearing my first aid stuff all over my keyboard. All I wanted to do was live my life and put some ointment on my very dry skin around my piercing. But no. I gotta put it all over my keyboard. I am a disaster.
> 
> So please thank outofnowhere for their beta-ing skills this week because without the help who knows where we'd be.

Link settled back in his seat, just as Jen and Emily finished getting their dance. "You're popular tonight," Stevie smiled at him over the rim of her glass.  
  
The bespectacled man scoffed, shoving his frames up the bridge of his nose, "Don't know what you mean."  
  
Ellie leaned over Stevie, bracing herself on the table, "Not one, but two male strippers were up in your business, Neal. You can't fool us. You been coming here on the sly?"  
  
Link could feel his face heating under the girls' collective gazes, "No, I-"  
  
Stevie rolled her eyes before motioning around them, "I mean other than that dancer the last time we were here? I don't really see this as his scene." The young blonde stared him dead in the eyes. "Too much of a dad."  
  
Jen laughed, "Is that why your photos sometimes say 'Not my dad' on them on Instagram?"  
  
Link groaned, he knew the younger woman was covering for him, but they made him sound so uncool and old.  
  
Emily patted Link's arm consolingly, "There, there. I'm sure Stevie and her girlfriend would love to take you out to the gay bars. You can have crazy wild sex, and blow out your back. Then tell us all about it in the lunchroom."  
  
Another round of giggles rippled through the group, "No it's alright. There's a guy I'm interested in. Our schedules just haven't really lined up."  
  
A warm heavy hand landed on his shoulder, before dragging across to the other, "So, does that mean I can't offer you a dance sugar?"  
  
The girls all clapped and hollered at Rhett's appearance. "Get another dance, Neal!"  
  
"Oh gosh," the dark haired man mumbled. Link could feel the blush rising up to his ears, the dancer's appearance could not have been timed any worse than it had. He pushed his glasses up his nose before looking up at the tall blond again.  
  
"Hey ladies, been a while since y'all been 'round. Another birthday?" Rhett wore his Wood persona like a second skin. He oozed confidence and sexual charm. It also probably helped that you could see the man's nipples when a flashing light hit his shirt the right way.  
  
Ellie smiled before leaning over the table, "No sir, just a night out with the ladies. Although, our man here should get another dance from you before he settles down."  
  
Link bit his bottom lip to try and hide his smile, only Stevie really had any clue as to what was going on. Wood smiled at the young girl before his gray gaze turned to Link. "That alright with you, sug'?"  
  
Link nodded, "Sounds good."  
  
"Gonna need you to slide back from the table hon, 'm not small by any means." The look that flashed across the dancer's face made Link's cheeks heat. He was definitely talking about his dick.  
  
Once his chair was deemed in a reasonable spot, Link resettled into it, Wood began. A large warm hand traced across shoulders with more intent, not just a warning touch, then around across his chest just skirting his collarbones. The hand slid up and rested fully on Link's shoulder, the other hand mirroring its twin.  
  
Wood supported himself using the dark haired man's shoulders as his body shifted and turned to the music, dark fabric rippling and teasing at what lay beneath it.  
  
The dancer ran his hands down Link's chest to his thighs where he pushed the smaller man's legs apart to make room for his larger body. The first thing Link thought of wasn't about the dancing, no. The dark haired man checked out, thinking about Rhett on his knees swallowing down his cock.  
  
Link's face and neck burned at the thought, even as Wood worked his ass over his thighs and up to his lap. He made a soft noise in the back of his throat as the slick fabric of Wood's pants made him slide over his aching dick. "Good gosh," his voice came out a soft whisper. The bespectacled man bit his bottom lip even as Wood ground into Link's erection.  
  
One of the dancer's hands wound itself behind his neck as Wood leaned back into Link's chest. Those long fingers curled into the hair at the back of Link's head and pulled harshly. Link swallowed the moan clawing its way out of his chest. The burning in his scalp bloomed into a warm tingle, that feeling mixed with the comfortable weight of Wood in his lap was almost enough to tip him over the edge.  
  
When the dancer slipped from his lap at the end of the song, Link was proud of himself. He didn't come in his pants like a horny teen, but with the gleam in Rhett's eyes made him he wasn't so sure he would be staying so proud.  
  
The girls all cat-called him and applauded his performance, bills getting tucked into his tight shiny pants.  
  
"Thank y'all again for being a treat. D'nt be strangers, ya hear?" Wood smiled at the group while Link got himself resituated at the table. The tall blond leaned down to whisper in Link's ear, "When I'm done tonight, I am coming over. So try not to deal with your situation until then. I'll give you a real private show." When he leaned back he gently took the bills from Link's hand, "Y'all have a good night!"  
  
With a flick of his wrist Wood disappeared between the tables leaving Link with more than just a raging hard-on, now he was filled with nervousness and anticipation.  
  
"What did he say to you Link?"  
  
"Probably, 'thanks for not being a creep and stalking me'."  
  
"Naw, it was probably 'you're cute we should bone'."  
  
Link waved his hands furiously, "No! Oh god no! He just thanked me and said he hopes to see me around."  
  
Stevie shook her head, "You're a terrible liar Link. It'll come out eventually."  
  
Link took a gulp of his beer as the girls speculated on what the dancer had said. He had to try and mentally prepare himself for whatever Rhett had planned that evening. Guess he's going to call it a night after his second drink again.  
  
His heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest and run away. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't have anything else written for this, but I have started writing other things as well. So start expecting some more content soon!
> 
> Come yell at me over on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know what you're all thinking: "Chibi! YOU SAID EVERY SATURDAY"
> 
> And you're right. I did. So as an apology, I would like you to have like double the chapter length. And smut. Y'all deserve it.
> 
> Thanks to outofnowhere for beta-ing this, for constantly pestering me about something I absolutely have not touched yet.

Honestly, after he left Link and his friends behind, his night was just all together meh. Dancing for a handful of men and women, mostly just pacing the floor and asking Morgan for the time.  
  
He wasn't even really sure what time Link and his group left at. When he had walked past their table, it was empty. Not even their glasses and bottles left to show they'd been here. At one point Danni was patting him on the shoulder before she left the club for the night.  
  
Deep down Rhett knew he was distracted, seeing Link in the club after their tentative talks. Knew that Link hadn't said no to what he had hushed in his ear.  
  
It made him tingle from head to toe, heat crawling over his skin.

* * *

Link answered his door on the third knock. His face pink and bottom lip bitten red. "Hey," his voice was soft.  
  
"Hi," his voice was pitched low.  
  
Link stepped out of the doorway, letting the taller man into his apartment.  
  
Rhett's eyes flickered over the furniture, but instantly fell back on Link. Blue eyes staring up through dark lashes, teeth biting into his full bottom lip. Looking both inviting and shy at the same time.  
  
The blond let the door swing behind him, watching as the man of the house walked around him to lock the door. "I didn't think you were going to come over in that..."  
  
The blond stood taller, letting the shirt shift over his bare torso. He had skipped over changing, so he was still wearing the loose flowing shirt and the shiny pants. "I thought you might like it. Don't you?"  
  
Turning to look at the smaller man, he was pressed flush to the wall, lip trapped between his teeth again. His head nodded slowly, blue eyes burning a path over Rhett's larger frame.  
  
Rhett stepped into his space, letting his fingers brush over Link's cheek. Smooth warm skin seemed to heat under his fingertips even as Link's face turned up. "This won't ruin anything will it?"  
  
The blond faltered a moment, Link made a good point. Sure they were attracted to each other, but there was a chance that once that itch was scratched they may no longer feel the same. He wrapped his fingers around Link's neck, letting his nails gently scratch his nape. "I don't think it will. I want you Link. In every sense of the word. I wake up and wonder what you're doing. When I go to sleep I think of you wrapped up in bed. I hope that you are eating well, and I often think about what you might like. I can only hope you want me as much as I want you."  
  
Link's lip trembled, his mouth opening to say something, before he began to chew on his lip. Eyes turned downwards, his fingers gently reached out for the soft fabric of the dancer's shirt. "I want you, too. But I can't help but be scared."  
  
"I've already seen and felt you come in your pants. What are you scared of?"  
  
Link's face turned a pretty shade of pink, and the dancer nudged his face up to look at him. "Can I kiss you?"  
  
Link's finger's tug at the shirt, pulling Rhett closer to him. "Please." His voice is soft, pleading.  
  
Rhett brings their faces closer together, brushing their lips against each other chastely. Link presses in closer, letting their lips seal together fully.  
  
The blond can feel the tingle chasing it's way up his spine. Link's lips taste of peppermint, and the way his tongue slides across his bottom lip lights a fire under his skin.  
  
He lets his own tongue slide along the seam of the bespectacled man's lips, tilting his head slightly before his face bumps into dark frames. The pair separate, hot breath puffing over each other's faces. "How was that?"  
  
Link's laugh tickles his beard and his hands pull at the dancer, drawing them flush together. "Good. Gosh, it was better than good. But it was only a kiss."  
  
Rhett's hands trace down Link's arm, pulling his hand free from the shirt. "Do you want more than just the kiss?" He tangled their long fingers together.  
  
"Are you gonna jerk off in front of me again and make me suffer?"  
  
The blond laughed. "Of course not, but it's up to you what we do. I won't push you past what you're comfortable doing."  
  
Link hummed in thought. "Then I guess we should take this down the hall."  
  
Rhett nodded, "Alright."  
  
He let the smaller man out from where he was pinned to the door, leading the pair down the hall to the single bedroom. A king sized bed, with simple blue sheets was tucked under the window, a nightstand with the light on the right side the only light source. The soft yellow light was warm, made the room seem small and cozy, even when the room felt slightly empty.  
  
Link stopped by the foot of the bed, seemingly self conscious. "I took down my posters and record collection. I don't know why I did that."  
  
Rhett blinked his eyes. "Why on earth did you take them down?"  
  
"I guess I was embarrassed?"  
  
Rhett pulled the smaller man closer to him, pressing a kiss to his dark hair. "Never be ashamed to be who you are. I would never ask you to be anything but you. I want to know what music you like. What posters you have. So next time I come over, please let me see them."  
  
Link shifts to press his lips to the dancer's. "Okay," he murmurs against the other's lips.  
  
Rhett seals their lips together again. Lips sliding together, tongues tasting lips before slipping into the other's mouth. Exploring and sharing air. Hands traveling over clothes and skin.  
  
Link's fingers find the buttons of his flowing shirt, slowly freeing plastic from fabric. Warm smooth palms find the skin of his stomach, making Rhett sigh into the kiss. His own hands sliding over the waist of Link's jeans, thumbing the fabric of his graphic tee.  
  
The dark haired man hummed contentedly into their kiss, palms smoothing over the fuzz of Rhett's stomach before curling around his hips. The dancer let his hands slide the fabric up so his own fingers could touch hot, smooth skin. One hand bracing Link's back as the other shifted over his hip and through the hair of his stomach, then driving up towards the others chest. Letting his fingers gently skate over a nipple before petting down his ribs.  
  
Despite Link's slighter frame, he exuded a manliness that made Rhett's blood sing. He had hair on his chest and stomach, shoulders wide and strong, an Adam's apple that put his to shame. His mouth traced his strong jaw before dropping to his neck where he tried to let his pulse calm down.  
  
The dark haired man groaned, his hips shifting, trying to bring them closer together. Rhett's hand on his side keeping a forced space between them  
  
"Gosh, I want to touch you. Can I?" The way Link's voice was raspy and breathless made Rhett's toes curl.  
  
"Please."  
  
Link's hand removed itself from his back, meeting it's twin at the laces of Rhett's ridiculous pants. Fingers he had seen tremble before, seemed to be confident as the pulled at the laces keeping Rhett's pants closed. Once the laces were loose enough Rhett let out a breathy sigh, the loss of the restriction making him throb. The dark haired man's fingers dipped low into the hem of his pants, fingers just lightly brushing over the hot skin of his shaft before Rhett jerked back slightly.  
  
"Too many clothes." The blond blinked as Link's shirt found its way to the floor. Followed by his shirt being pushed from his shoulders. "I like this, you look good. But I want to  _ see _ ."  
  
Rhett let the shirt fall to the floor, his own fingers looping in Link's belt loops to bump their hips together before brushing his mouth along the man's neck and shoulder. "Gosh you look so good." Was muttered into warm skin.  
  
Large warm hands mapped his larger torso as he pressed kisses to Link's jaw. Eventually Link dropped his hands to Rhett's ass and pulled them flush together, clothed erections bumping and grinding together, a sweet and slightly painful grind that had his toes curling. A soft gasp was shared between them, and the blond couldn't figure if it was him or the other man.  
  
Link shuffled them around until Rhett had found his legs pressed to the mattress behind, falling to his ass. The slighter man fell to his knees, fingers again working the laces of Rhett's pants, freeing his aching cock. The cool air of the bedroom made him shiver, but the firm grip around the base of his cock made his skin burn.  
  
Rhett gently cupped Link's face, brushing a thumb over his cheek and down over his bottom lip. Lips parted and Link's pink tongue laved over his thumb, making the coiling heat in his stomach tighten. Link shifted forward on his knees, Rhett's hand naturally cupping around his neck as he moved. The devilish pink tongue darted out to taste the precome beading at his tip, drawing a soft hiss from his lips.  
  
Taking that as a hint, Link wrapped his lips around the head of Rhett's dick, tongue swirling over the head before applying a sweet pressure to the underside as he shifted down the shaft ever so slightly. Rhett groaned at the sweet sensation, Link humming at the open appreciation. Dark hair brushed his stomach as Link sunk down further, throat fluttering against the head before pulling away with a small noise of discomfort. Yet Link didn't stop, his lips and tongue sliding over his heated skin. "Fuck, Link." He managed to rasp out.  
  
The bespectacled man pulled off with a wet pop, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth before pushing up his frames. "That was the idea, yeah." Link smiled at him before rolling up to press his mouth to Rhett's in a hungry kiss. The blond groaned at the taste of himself on Link's lips and tongue.  
  
When they broke apart, Rhett pulled the smaller man back with him onto the bed. "If you keep that up I'll be spent before we get that far."  
  
Link smiled, his eyes sparkling in the low light of the lamp. "If it happens, it happens. There's always next time, right?"  
  
That one statement paired with those beautiful blue eyes made his heart sing. How could one person know what words to say to make his pulse ease but also quicken? Pulling Link back in for another kiss Rhett hummed his agreement.  
  
A hand wrapped around his length and slowly pumped his spit slick dick. Rhett groaned, his own hands fumbling with Link's belt and pants. Finally wrenching the button free and pulling the zipper down felt like an achievement all its own. His own hand pressing past pants and boxers to wrap around Link's rock hard cock.  
  
Link let out a shuddering groan, head falling to Rhett's collarbone. "Shit." He hissed the word when Rhett's thumb swiped over the head to draw the precome down over his length to ease the way. The blond pressed a kiss to the man's neck, just under his ear, hand working overheated skin.  
  
Link's hips stuttered forward and he groaned low in his throat. Rhett let go like he had been burned, fingers grasping to Link's biceps that had begun to tremble from holding him up over the blond. "I want to feel you. Please." His voice came out sounding needier than he wanted it, but the statement was true. He wanted that long hot length buried so deep inside him he forgot his own name.  
  
Link huffed at the loss of contant, but turned to press a kiss to a bearded cheek. "Alright. But you need to shift up the bed."  
  
The two shuffled awkwardly up the bed, two grown men fumbling with new long limbs they'd never experienced before. When they got up to the pillows, the pair dissolved into laughter that warmed Rhett from head to toe. Pressing kisses to each other's faces, necks, shoulders, anywhere they could reach as the laughter tapered off, leaving them breathless.  
  
Link rolled over to the side of the bed where the single lamp was on, reaching into the stand that it was on. A bottle of lube and condom drawn from it's depths. Rhett pulled the hand holding the small bottle rolling Link so they were chest to chest, placing a desperate kiss to his lips.  
  
Link pulled back, chest heaving as he tried to capture his breath. "You're certainly excited."  
  
"If you could see what I see, you would be too." Link's salt and pepper hair was disheveled, pants around his thighs, cock leaving trails of precome on his stomach. He wanted to ravish and be ravished by the man next to him.  
  
Link just smiled before shifting to his back to slide his pants and underwear off. Once his legs were free and the pants discarded to the side, he shifted to help Rhett with his ridiculous pants. They were much harder to peel off than Link's had. The latex sticking to his thighs. Once he was free from the latex constraints, warm hands ran over his thighs, soothing over skin and trailing goosebumps over soft flesh.  
  
"Gosh, you're beautiful." Link leaned down to press a soft kiss to a thigh, followed by a sharp nip. Rhett shifted his legs to make more room for the other man, the pleasure curling in his core.  
  
Link hauled one of Rhett's long legs over his shoulder, the cap on the lube making a sharp click in the otherwise quiet room. The blond could feel his heart pounding in his throat as one lube slick finger gently ran over his opening, slowly working its way in. Once the finger was pressed all the way in, Link's lips wrapped around his cock once more.  
  
Rhett cried out, hips tilting up into the wet heat of Link's mouth, while trying to sink down onto the gentle intrusion. Link's shallowly thrusted the digit into Rhett's body, while the blond's hips tried to tilt up.  
  
A second finger pressed in with the first ever so slowly, Link's throat swallowing down around Rhett's length, making him shake. It was all too much. Link's throat squeezing his cock, while long fingers brushed over his prostate, pushing, caressing, teasing.  
  
It was so much he almost wanted to cry, instead he found his fingers wrapping into dark hair, hips shifting down, chasing the sweet friction against his prostate. Link's thumb pressed against his taint and he shouted. "Fuck!"  
  
Link slowly extracted himself from the blond, letting him catch his breath. "Good?"  
  
Rhett draped an arm over his head before nodding. He had been so close already, just teetering on the edge. He wasn't sure where Link had learned that trick, but he thanked every deity he could think of at that moment. It had been intense and intimate and totally worth almost exploding down the sweet, tight heat of Link's throat.  
  
The foil wrap of the condom crinkling quietly before the sound of latex being unrolled made his heart pound in his ears. The sharp click of the cap sounded again, Rhett pulling his knees to his chest to help expose his loosened hole. Link's warm hands covered his on his legs, pressing down just slightly, before one shifted down between them, the slick head of Link's dick slipping and catching on his rim. Rhett's chest hitched at the feeling, he wasn't sure if he was going to hyperventilate or pass out.  
  
Link shushed him gently, hand moving from thigh to face. Cupping over the bearded cheek, he gently soothed Rhett before leaning to press their lips together. Rhett shifted his hips down, trying to get Link to slide in, but just causing the latex covered head to slip and press against his taint again.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
Again, the blond wasn't sure who said it, but it was enough to get Link steadying the pressure of his cockhead at Rhett's entrance. Slowly pushing past the rim, Rhett could swear he saw stars. There was a gentle burn to the stretch, Link gently working his length into the willing body underneath him.  
  
When Link's hip bones bit into his ass, he let out a long moan. He was so full. Link wasn't thick like Rhett was, but he was long. When Link rolled his hips gently, it felt like his dick had somehow managed to lodge it's way into the other side of his throat with how far it reached into him. He knew he was babbling something about how Link's dick was fucking his throat through his ass when the man huffed a laugh and sealed their lips together.  
  
Link rocked his hips into Rhett, setting a steady pace. Brushing that spot inside Rhett every time, making the taller man whimper and whine. The pleasure burning hot and bright under his skin.  
  
"Fuck Rhett," the dark haired man rasped.  
  
"Yes, yes." The blond tried his best to grind down on Link.  
  
Link's hand wrapped around his neglected cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. Rhett cried out as he spilled over Link's hand. The dark haired man pumped into his body a few more times before spilling into Rhett's tight body.  
  
Rhett felt like he was floating, the aftershocks of pleasure still coursing through his body even as Link slowly disentangled from the taller man.  
  
The blond closed his eyes for a moment, or what felt like a moment, only to open them when a warm cloth was wiping down his body.  
  
"I love you."  
  
The hand on his body stalled a moment, before continuing to wipe him down.  
  
With no immediate reply, Rhett felt like his chest was caving in. Maybe he had thought that Link liked him more than he really did. Maybe he had made a mistake opening his heart up to the other man.  
  
"You're tired, and high on endorphins. Tell me in the morning if you still feel the same." Link's face came into view before a kiss was pressed to his forehead.  
  
Rhett smiled softly, Link was just as scared as he was. He should have known. "Okay."  
  
The pair shifted around until they were both under the covers and the light was turned off.  
  
"Good night Link. And thank you."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Not saying no and kicking me out."  
  
Arms wrapped around him and pulled him close, soft breath rushing over his collarbones. "I'm dumb. Not mean. Come on, let's get some sleep, okay?"  
  
Rhett nodded slightly before wrapping an arm around Link and pulling him close to his body and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Night."  
  
"G'night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I struggled a bit with it, but then hit the ground running and here we are.
> 
> I have some things for the witcher fandom I'm gonna try and get done, but this isn't done yet! SO, I say again that I will update on Saturday. I need y'all to kick down my door or something. Cool? Cool.
> 
> Bring your pitchforks to [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/).


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, tis I! The most unreliable author (maybe?)!
> 
> I have been sitting on this chapter for... a while...
> 
> It's unbeta'd because I feel bad to all the people I ask to help me out because I am a flake. So I extend my thanks to them all anyways. Because I love them. They're all amazing.

At one point in the night, Link found that he had managed to wrap himself around his taller companion. Warm skin pressed together in a stifling way, but was comfortable in a tender way.  
  
How long had it been since he shared space like this? Since he was able to wrap around someone and feel cherished. Feel loved.  
  
His heart leapt into his throat. Love. Rhett had said he loved him last night and Link had just let him stew in his own thoughts.  
  
But Link had been scared, scared that in the soft light of the morning that Rhett would change his mind and leave.   
  
“Can hear you thinking. Keep it down,” Rhett’s baritone rumbled through him before an arm tugged him closer.  
  
Link muffled his laugh into Rhett's chest. “Good morning. Sleep well?”  
  
Rhett grunted out something resembling a ‘no’. Link frowned, “No?”  
  
Rhett curled around Link and drew them flush together, “I’m a light sleeper, and not used to sleeping next to anyone else. Not your fault. Wouldn’t change a thing about last night.”  
  
Link frowned, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. “But you were up late, and then you’ll work tonight right? Won’t you be tired?”  
  
“Nothing a nap won’t fix. Also, I said I wouldn’t change a thing about last night. How your nose scrunches up before you bury your face in my chest or the pillow. The way your brow wrinkles before you roll over and curl around me like a human octopus. Not a thing.”  
  
Link could feel his cheeks heat up. “Thank you?”  
  
“You’re welcome. Now unless you’re getting up for any reason, I want more sleep.” The blond shuffled slightly against the pillow, his grasp loosening slightly.  
  
Link smiled softly, shifting slightly so he could glance at the taller man. “Nope, not getting up. Lets catch a few more z’s.”  
  
Rhett hummed noncommittally. Link watched as the soft morning light slowly brightened, the warmth filling the room and brushing over his lover’s features.  
  
“Love you too,” came out in a soft hush. Rhett didn’t shift, so at least Link didn’t disturb him. But he wanted Rhett to know.   
  
Closing his eyes, he pressed his head against Rhett’s chest and let the sleep slow beat of his heart lull him back into dreamland.  


* * *

Link awoke the second time to the blond moving in his bed, slowly peeling his errant limbs away. “G’morning again.”  
  
“Mornin’,” Rhett sounded far more alert. The blond pressed a kiss to his forehead, before the weight of his body slipped from the mattress. “Be right back, okay?”  
  
“‘Kay,” Link murmured before pressing his face into his pillow. Latching onto Rhett’s discarded pillow, pulling it close to his body, he curled around it while he heard Rhett walk down the hall.  
  
The dark haired man listened as the toilet flushed, and the faucet ran. Really he should get up and relieve himself as well, his bladder just beginning to protest at the sound of the running water. But he was cozy, and Rhett’s pillow smelt of sandalwood.   
  
“Are you going to lay in bed all day or do you want to eat?”  
  
“Food sounds good, but also, comfortable.”  
  
Rhett laughed, warm and boisterous. “Well unless you got a pair of shorts or something I can borrow off you, you’re going to have to get up to help smuggle me out of the building.”  
  
Link groaned, that’s right. Rhett had arrived in his dancing clothes and not a stitch else. Not even a bag. “Anyone you can text?”  
  
“Don’t think you want Mina knowing about us. Maybe Stevie? Her girlfriend can grab my stuff and then we can treat them to brunch?” Rhett shuffled over to the bed and crawled back under the covers, pressing his cold feet against Link’s shins.  
  
Link kicked at the tall blond. “Sounds good to me.”  


* * *

Stevie sat on Link’s sectional, while the pair listened to Link’s shower running.  
  
“So?” she started, eyes not looking up from her phone.  
  
“So what?” Link shifted slightly, plucking at his jeans slightly.  
  
“You two confess yet? Or do you just have a hot stripper fuck buddy in your shower?”  
  
Link blustered, “No! I mean- We- Not-” He stopped, taking in a large lungful of air, releasing it slowly. “Kind of, but not really.”  
  
“What does that mean, Neal?” Sharp hazel eyes narrowed at him.  
  
“It means that he said he loved me, and I told him he may have been a little high on endorphins.”  
  
“You’re actually an idiot.”  
  
Before Link could retort, the shower turned off. Link lowered his voice a little, “Look, I get it Stevie, I do. But I’m scared and this is all a little out of my depth. Have you seen how hot he is?”  
  
“You said it to him while he was sleeping didn’t you?” Stevie somehow managed to see through him.  
  
“I did,” he groaned.  
  
Stevie laughed, “Just make sure you fix it before it’s too late.”  
  
“Fix what?”  
  
Rhett stood in the doorway toweling off his hair. He had jeans and a cute blue and white sweater on.   
  
“Link sent an email to the wrong person. You know how it is,” the youngest smiled.  
  
“You know, maybe I’d believe you if you weren’t such a smooth liar. But you two can keep your secrets, I suppose.” Rhett walked over and leaned to press a kiss to Link’s lips. “Ready when you are.”  
  
“But your hair.” Link gently reached up to touch blond locks that were unstyled and messily wet.  
  
“It’s fine, I can fix it later. Besides, I’m hungry after last night.” The blond winked at him while their female companion made fake retching noises.  
  
“You two are disgusting. Let’s get going already.” The smallest ushered the two tall men out the door.  


* * *

“You know, I don’t talk to Danni much, but I think I love Stevie. She’s sassy and witty,” Rhett fiddled with window control for a moment before cracking it slightly.  
  
“Yeah, Stevie is great, it’s the first time I’ve met her girlfriend outside of work parties. It’s nice to see Lynn outside of that nonsense.”  
  
“Have they been together long?” He could hear Rhett’s fingers screeching along the siding slightly.  
  
“Couple years, pretty sure.”  
  
Rhett hummed, and when Link glanced at him from the corner of his eye, the blond was just gazing out the window.   
  
“Y’know, I really liked last night. And if a couple of young women can do it, I think we could too.” Link’s hands tightened on the wheel.  
  
“Link?”  
  
The dark haired man pushed his glasses up his nose with the back of his hand before making a turn. He really didn’t want to have this conversation in his car, but it felt natural. “I’m saying I want to date you Rhett. That this morning I was the happiest I have been in a long time. That I love you too. That I’m a little scared but want to try.”  
  
The car stopped in front of Rhett’s building. The silence between them was loud, the sound of the parking brake engaging seemed to rattle his bones.   
  
Rhett’s voice was soft when he broke the silence, “I’m scared too.”  
  
Link smiled at the blond, “Scared together?”  
  
Rhett smiled back. “Yeah, together.”  
  
When they leaned over the console to kiss goodbye, it felt like a promise. Like the start of something new, welcoming and exciting.  
  
“Love you.”  
  
“Love you too,” Rhett pressed the words against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can all see, the end is in sight! I am mostly through the last chapter. Hopefully I'll have this out to you all by next Saturday.
> 
> I am hoping that I can go back to a regular-ish posting schedule. So keep your eyes peeled for more of my other series (Consumed, Good Mythical Mute) and my one serial fic I haven't forgotten about (There's Sunshine in Your Smile). As well as my Christmas-y one (Twelve Days of Christmas Cheer). If you guys like any of those. Please just tell me which one you like, don't need to tell me why, just need a little boost of motivation from you guys.
> 
> So I want to tell you guys how much I love you, because without you all, I don't think I would have gotten this far. I love you all, you're all amazing.
> 
> If you want to talk to me, come say [hello!](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/) And for the handful of you that have me on discord. I'm always around, sorry I'm a flake.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the end my friends. Please enjoy.

“Why on earth is this labeled ‘Knicknacks’? What does that even mean?” Link placed the box on top of others in their brand new dining room.  
  
“I don’t know, open it!” Rhett called from outside the house.  
  
They were finally moving in together. After a long and stressful year, full of ups and downs. They finally made it to a place where they decided it was time to live together. No more spending nights at each other’s places. No need to try and fit another’s belongings into the other person’s apartment. A brand new home.  
  
Pulling a box cutter out of his back pocket, he gently sliced through the tape. It definitely didn’t look like his boyfriends writing, but he couldn’t be too sure. Pulling the flaps open, a garbled noise escaped his throat.  
  
“Yeah?” He could hear Rhett’s shoes thudding in the empty front hall. “What is it?”  
  
“Who helped you pack?” Link’s voice came out in a higher pitch than he intended, his cheeks flaming hot.  
  
“Stevie, why?”  
  
Link groaned as his boyfriend came up behind him. Rhett’s long arms pulled the shorter man into his chest, peering into the box.  
  
Laughter bubbled out of the blond’s chest, rumbling through Link pleasantly. “I can’t believe she labelled all my sex toys as knicknacks. That’s hilarious!”  
  
“I’m glad you think it’s funny that a young woman knows about what you keep in the bedroom.” The dark haired man tried to act disdainful but he didn’t feel like it quite hit the mark.  
  
“Nothing the girl hasn’t seen before, I’m sure. Besides, she helped me buy your favorite.”  
  
“That does not calm me in the slightest! In fact, I am more alarmed by the minute.”  
  
Rhett pressed a kiss behind Link’s ear. “It’s fine Blue, don’t sweat it.”  
  
The smaller man wormed his way out of the taller man’s grip. “Yeah, well, we still have more things to unload from the truck,  _ Wood _ .”   
  
Rhett laughed as he chased Link out the front door.

* * *

“We should have asked for help moving,” Link hissed as he crawled into the bath tub.  
  
Rhett groaned from the adjoining room. “You’re telling me. We’re too old for this Neal.”  
  
Link hummed, slicking hair from his face. He couldn’t see Rhett, but he could kind of make out how the man was shifting on the bed, trying to get comfortable. Not for the first time, Link lamented not meeting the man earlier in his life.   
  
“Can hear you thinking in there, Blue.”  
  
“No you can’t!” he called back. He slipped further into the water with a soft splash and a mild noise of alarm.  
  
“Careful, don’t need you drowning on our first night in our new home.”  
  
“I won’t.”  
  
Rhett hummed, and Link continued his bath in the ensuing silence.  
  
Once the water was drained, and he was towelled off, he slipped back into their room pulling a soft robe around himself.  
  
“Careful there Neal, might think you’re trying to seduce me.” Link had his glasses on now, so he could see the way Rhett’s eyes roved over his figure.  
  
“You’re insatiable. We should take it easy tonight. We have more unpacking to do tomorrow. We are not eating pizza every night for a week. We’re not teens.”  
  
“True. But just because we’re not teens doesn’t mean we can’t roll around in the sheets and enjoy our youth as is.” Rhett ran his hand over the bedspread.  
  
“You threw out your back just last week at the club. No.”  
  
That was the other thing, despite how some thought Rhett might quit his job, Link never pressured or asked him to. Rhett _ enjoyed _ dancing. What right did Link have to ask him to give it up? Although he did ask Rhett to tone it down after his accident. No more crazy pole moves, please and thank you.  
  
Rhett groaned and rolled away from Link, pouting with his whole body. “No fair. I wanted to break in our new bed.”  
  
Link smiled softly, sitting next to the disheartened man, running a hand down his back. “It’s alright. We have plenty of time to have sex in any of the rooms you want,” the blond looked at him hopefully over his shoulder, “after we move in.”  
  
Rhett heaved another sigh, “Fine…”

* * *

Link awoke to the sound of something crashing to the floor, followed by a loud curse. Looking over at the clock he groaned. Only Rhett would wake up early to try and get a head start on unpacking so they could spend time fucking in any room of his choice.  
  
Padding down the stairs, he looked to the living room where Rhett was bemoaning the broken record display.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“Link! What are you doing up?” Rhett shot up from where he was crouched, trying to hide the mess behind his bigger frame.  
  
“Heard a crash, wanted to make sure my boyfriend wasn’t murdering himself. Seems alright to me. Guess I’ll leave you to it.”   
  
Before Link could turn to walk away Rhett was scrambling over the back of the couch. “No, no! Wait!” Link stayed on the stairs watching with amusement as the man scrambled towards him. “I’ll make you breakfast. I didn’t want to wake you up, you were so tired you were out when you hit the pillow.”  
  
“That sounds really good, actually. Thank you Rhett.”

* * *

They managed to get everything unpacked, no distractions at all. Only because Link was running a tight ship after the blond admitted he broke the frame for one of Link’s Merle Haggard vinyls. It ended up not being terrible, Rhett also had the same record framed, and Link liked how the two styles of frames blended together.  
  
The pair had just enough time to shower before their guests arrived. Stevie had invited herself, and several others over for a housewarming party. Something that Link really wanted to have at the end of the week, but Stevie danced to the beat of her own drum.  
  
Before he went downstairs, he pulled out a shoebox full of his old photos from the closet. Opening it he looked at the small ring box sitting on a picture of him from college.  
  
He was brave enough. He could do this.

* * *

The ring box felt like a lead weight in his pocket, his hand instinctively reaching into his cardigan to touch the box softly.  
  
Ellie smiled as she came in the door, pulling him down to kiss him on the cheek, before shoving a tupperware full of cookies into Rhett’s hands. “Congratulations boys, you deserve this.”  
  
Link smiled at his coworker before ushering her further into the house. Rhett disappeared with the cookies into the kitchen, they likely wouldn’t make it onto the snack table.  
  
Stevie smiled as she tugged Link onto the couch next to her, eyes glinting mischievously. “When are you going to do it?”  
  
Mandi, who was sitting on the loveseat next to Emily perked up and turned towards them. “Are you gonna propose?”  
  
“Whoa Neal!” Emily’s voice was a whisper but it still felt alarmingly loud.  
  
“Shh,” he shushed them. “Yes, but you can’t say anything!” he hissed.  
  
Almost as if in practice unison, all the girls mimed zipping their lips shut, it was almost bizarrely creepy. A few of them even had devious glints in their eyes. Link did not want to deal with that.  
  
So he left the tittering females behind to get more snacks from the kitchen.

* * *

Link was happily chatting with Gauges, who helpfully gave him the name Morgan, about craft beer and homemade wine, when Rhett clanged his knife and fork together. Slowly all the chatter died down as heads turned towards their blond host.  
  
“I want to thank everyone for coming here tonight, to celebrate Link and I moving in together. I’m sure you all had a fun time laughing about how thick we were about the whole situation.” A few people chuckled and Link could only hope his smile wasn’t too dopey. “It was a bit of a struggle, and I hope you all learned from our mistakes, that you gotta talk to each other. Communication is important.” A handful of assenting noises and a couple of raised glasses.  
  
“But while I have you all here, there’s something else I want to say.” Link’s eyes were now glued to his boyfriend. “Link is someone I didn’t know I needed in my life. That I am happier with his love in my life.” Rhett stood from his chair and slowly approached Link on the far side of the table. “That he isn’t my other half, but he is someone who brings out the best in me.” Link slowly stood from his own chair. “That I hope he’ll continue to argue with me about cereal and peanut butter being all you need for breakfast,” the blond paused as he stood in front of Link, clasping their hands together, “from today onwards.”   
  
Rhett gently pressed his lips to Link’s, before pulling one of his hands away and shoving it in his pocket. “Link Neal, Baby Blue, will you stick with me from now on?” Held gently between long fingers was a silver band inset with a blue opal band.  
  
Link couldn’t help the wet laugh that punched out of his chest, pulling the ring box from his pocket. “Only if you’ll stick with me.” Opening the box, he offered the silver band inlaid with petrified wood.  
  
Rhett took the ring from the box and put it on his finger, while Link slipped his on as well.  
  
Whoops and cheers from around the room echoed in their ears as they kissed again. Expanding the warmth in their chests to fill their new home. Spurring them towards their next destination in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I talked to my friend about wanting a stripper!Rhett fic, I didn't think this was where we were going to wind up. I hope you enjoyed this journey as much as I did! I can't say I'm done with Wood and Blue, I think I'll always have a home for them in my heart. But for now, this is our happily ever after.
> 
> The wedding party absolutely has tear away suits. There are strippers there. There has to be ridiculous sexy choreography. I don't make the rules. this is how it be.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading and bearing with me, you can always shout at me on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)! Love you all!


End file.
